


Save a Raptor, Ride a Trainer

by girsawasquirrel



Series: Thanks, Indominus Rex [2]
Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Butt Slapping, First Time, Laughter During Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:42:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4334294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girsawasquirrel/pseuds/girsawasquirrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How have Zach and Owen been faring since the island? Well let's take a look.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save a Raptor, Ride a Trainer

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: this is kinda a follow up of my story, Owen gets Zach, they can both be read by themselves. 
> 
> As always all mistakes are mine and I'm sorry about them. *I'm thinking of making this part of a one shot series, any thoughts or if anyone would like to write a couple of their own we can put them all in a series? Lemme know!!
> 
> Enjoy.

Almost 2 years had passed since the falling of Jurassic World. Once back to the states Zach and Owen found a two bedroom apartment, to share, and tried to live normal lives. Zach had signed up for college, taking basic courses until he figured out what he wanted to be in life. Owen, begrudgingly, got a job at the local zoo, taking charge of the cheetahs, he wouldn't be able to handle working with humans. 

Zach sighed as the front door to his apartment opened, dropping his back pack by the door, shutting the door, he barely made it to the couch before he collapsed. He was so done with today. He laid there a few minutes before kicking off his shoes, pushing himself up before going to the kitchen, grabbing a beer. He saw a note on the fridge, held up by a t rex magnet, it was from Owen, saying he'd be back late. Zach sighed, disappointed, he was hoping Owen would be home to help him get rid of some stress from the day. He decided to work on a paper he had due in a couple days, which he had a rough idea of what he was going to write, but he hadn't actually started writing it. Zach turned on Pandora, rolling his eyes as it started on one of Owen's country stations before scrolling through and choosing the Five Finger Death Punch station. Music on, laptop on the coffee table, Zach sat, propped between the couch and table, and started typing, hoping to get the 5 pages done and out of the way.

2 hours and thirty minutes later Zach was finally done typing, he saved and leaned back, stretching against the couch. He stood up, grabbing his beer cans and snack trash, throwing it away before taking one more beer from the fridge. He looked at the time 11:30....where was Owen? He didn't have to question it much longer when the front door opened a few minutes later. He grabbed a beer for Owen and went to meet him in the living room, he smiled seeing the older man laying on the couch, much the way he did when he first got home. 

"Tough day?" He asked, sitting on the arm rest, setting the beers down on the coffee table, smiling when Owen wrapped his arms around him, pulling him to lay on the couch. 

"I miss Blue. I miss the girls." Owen said into Zach's shoulder. They still hadn't found her, no one had actually stepped foot on the island since the accident, but helicopters flew over every few weeks to see how the dinosaurs were faring. 

"I'm sure she's been having fun with full run of the island." Zach tried to assure Owen. They had this conversation every couple months, but Zach didn't mind that Owen felt comfortable enough around him to cry. After laying like that for awhile they sat up, Zach leaning into the older man. Owen sat forward grabbing both beers and the phone, quickly changing it to country, and putting it out of Zach's reach. He started humming along with the song while they sat in a comfortable silence, drinking their beer. Owen kicked off his boots, tugging his work shirt off, leaving him in a tank. Zach smirked, straddling his boyfriend's lap, he had been waiting for this all night. Owen set down his beer, hands going to Zach's hips, pulling him closer, kissing up his neck. Shirts were soon pulled off, thrown to the floor, hips grinding into each other, Zach gasped and bit his lip. Owen smirked, pulling down on the zipper to Zach's pants, prompting Zach to get up on his knees as he pulled down the tight pants, revealing bare skin underneath. Owen couldn't help the groan that left his throat and he slapped Zach's bare bottom, pulling a gasp out of the younger man's mouth. A hand plunged into the couch, searching between cushions, until there was a smile and a bottle of lube was next to them. Owen drenched two fingers before moving is hand under Zach, the younger man grabbing the rough face in front of him before pulling Owen into a kiss. Using the distraction Owen slid a finger between Zach's, full, cheeks, teasing the hole a couple times before pushing the finger in. Zach moaned into the kiss, pushing down on the thick finger as Owen thrust it up, fingers clenching in Owen's hair as another finger joined the first. Zach already knew he would be sore tomorrow, but he didn't care, he wanted Owen to fill him up. The fingers curled inside him, rubbing against that bundle of nerves, making him shiver in pleasure as he bit his lip, Owen continuing to rub that one spot. Zach was soon a moaning mess, back arched and head thrown back, riding Owen's fingers like his life depended on it. Before he could register it the fingers were gone and he whined, pushing down to get them back. 

"Hold on, baby, I'm gonna take care of you." Owen chuckled, lifting his hips to pull down his pants, Zach pulling his completely off. Owen lubed himself, thrusting into his hand once before pulling Zach closer again, he loved it when Zach let him take him bare back. The younger man kissed his boyfriend as he sank down onto the big dick, moaning into the others mouth, hands squeezing Owen's shoulders. Suddenly, as the song changed, Owen let out a laugh, the younger man stopping his actions, eyebrow raised. 

"Save a horse ride a cowboy." Owen smirked, thrusting up. Zach gasped, pushing down until he had all of Owen inside him. They stayed still for a moment, Zach loving the stretch as he took in a deep breath. He lifted up before dropping back down, head falling back as he moaned. He repeated the action, pulling a growl out of Owen, the older man, biting at Zach's collarbone. Zach let out a shaky breath as Owen started singing to him, eyes locked, hips moving against each other. 

"And sang him every Willie Nelson song I could think of. And we made love."

Zach moaned, Owen attacking the long neck before him, their hips moving slowly. The only sound in the small apartment was Big & Rich, heavy breathing, and the occasional curse. Owen couldn't stop himself as he grabbed Zach's hips, pulling the younger man down harder, thrusting his hips to meet Zach's. The new angle had the younger man seeing stars and he felt himself edging closer. 

"Owen, so good." He panted, legs starting to ache as he kept a slow pace. The older man smirked, thrusting up harder, moaning as Zach bit his shoulder. He couldn't take going slow any longer, he grabbed Zach's hips, hard enough to bruise, and started thrusting faster, harder, pulling the dirtiest sounds from the younger man's mouth. Zach slid a hand down Owen's body, wrapping around his own hardness to finally cum. 

"Not this time." Owen said, grabbing the hand "I want you to cum from just my dick. Can you do that, Zach? Can you cum just from me pounding your tight ass?" 

"Fuck, Owen, harder." Zach moaned, hands going back to Owen's shoulders, holding on tightly as he thrust down harder. Owen's hips thrusting up into the body as hard as he could, hands holding tighter, making sure he left marks. He buried his face in Zach's neck, alternating between kissing and biting, he was almost there. 

"I, fucking, love you, Zach." He groaned out. 

"Ooo...fuck, Owen!" Zach shouted, shivering in pleasure as he came between them, eyes clenched tight, lip caught between his teeth as he rode out his pleasure. With only a few more thrusts Owen was coming too, hips stilling as he pulled Zach onto him one more time. Zach fell against the older man, kissing his shoulder. 

"I love you, too." He smiled, breathing heavily, burying his face into Owen's neck. 

It didn't cross his mind until later, after they were cleaned up and watching some late night tv show, that Owen had just told him he loved him for the first time and he responded without a second thought.


End file.
